Containment Breach
by Dr. Merky
Summary: A woman named Samantha was put in Site 16 under false charges and attempting to escape. A guard decides to help her escape the hell hole during a containment breach. Please leave all critisism in the comments. I will attempt to work on this whenever possible.
1. Containment Breach Part 1

"D-3908." A cold voice says.

"Huh?" I muttered back confusedly.

"Get up and put on your jumpsuit." The voice says a little harsher this time. I open my eyes and see one of those Kevlar freaks standing at the entrance to my cell.

"Woah, shit!" I say, just having a heart attack and getting up to throw on my jumpsuit, covering my exposed body. The faceless guard stands there seemingly staring at me as he waits for me to get ready. After I get my jumpsuit on the guard asks:

"Ready?"

"Yeah." I reply, "Do you always have to be this creepy when you wake people up?"

"Follow me." He orders. I follow him to wherever the hell he's taking me, because if I don't he'll shoot me right on the spot. We continue down the sterile white halls of the facility until we pass another security guard.

"Hey, Felix." The other guard says as we walk by, "Where are you taking this one?" He asks

"049's containment." Felix, my escort replies as we stop to talk, I guess. Assholes. Don't mind the person you're leading to their death, yeah just stop and chat.

"They lifted the ban on human subjects?" He shakes his head, "Damn, no one comes back from there." Chris comments. I look at him.

"Thanks for the reassurance." I say sarcastically.

"Attitude D Class!" Felix tells me threateningly.

"Fuck you." I say. I could tell he was pissed even through the balaclava and tinted yellow visor on his helmet, which gave me a little satisfaction.

"Let's go." He says while he turns and walks away. I follow him down some more hallways and down an elevator until we reach a door labeled "Heavy Containment". He opens the door with a keycard out of his vest.

"Where can I get one of those?" I ask as we move through the door past even more security.

"Not from me." He answers, emotionless.

"Call me Samantha, or Sam for short." I desperately request, so he won't call me by my fucking number, or "D class". No response. "Felix?" I ask. Stills l no response. We continue until we reach one of the reinforced doors for the SCPs.

"Here it is." He pauses for a moment then says, "For the love of God please don't die in there." He tells me, but without sarcasm or that cold attitude he has. Then, I understand why he's so cold. Having to lead people to something they won't come back from everyday must be horrible, and having to look them in the eye as they walk through the door only to come out in a body bag must be even worse.

"I'll try." I reply, gratefully. He opens the door emblazoned with the SCP logo and I continue into a dark room with blood on the walls, as the door shuts behind me. I look around the room for a minute inspecting the blood splatters on the wall, painting the boring unpainted steel walls a dark red.


	2. Containment Breach Part 2

"Hello." A voice greets from the shadows, which makes me jump 10 feet in the air. It's an old English, polite, calm voice, but it still puts me on the edge.

"Hi?" I reply unsurely. Then, a figure emerges from the darkness, wearing black, plague doctor robes with the mask, hood, everything.

"How are you feeling today?" He asks, as he continues to step toward me, his footsteps echoing off the walls until he's about a foot away.

"Fine." I tell him unsurely. He leans forward until the beak of his mask is almost touching my face. The room is dead silent. His hazel eyes dart up and down my body inspecting every inch of it. His eyes finally lock on mine and narrow. What I see is a kind soul, a determined one, but kind. The look in his eyes tells me all I need to know.

"Yes……..I see……...Miss, you seem to be free of any disease, or the Great Pestilence for that matter." He leans back, "You are a healthy young woman. An enigma...I would like to study you further at some point." He calls to the people in the control room, "Can you send another subject?"

"Yes doctor, there will be another one in a couple of minutes." They respond.

"Thank you." He tells them. He looks at me again,

"You may go miss." He informs me.

"Thanks." I reply, still utterly confused as to what's happening. The door behind me opens again and I back out.

"Good job." A familiar voice says to my right. I look at Felix, and laugh,

"He said I wasn't infected!" I tell him, very giddy to be alive.

"Guess not." He says in return. "Follow me again." He turns around and takes me back to my cell. Following the same blank hallways as before.

"I could get lost in here." I think to myself. We pass many scientists and go through many blank hallways until we reach my room sized cell.

"See you around." He says as the door closes.

"Christ, I'm so glad that doctor...thing didn't kill me." I pace around my cell trying to understand what he was talking about. "The Great Pestilence?" I say aloud. No disease I've ever heard of. I think that guy's just crazy like the rest of the SCPs in here, but he didn't seem to be a sadist. It seemed that even if he would have "cured" me he would not have enjoyed it. Even if he is wrong it seemed that he genuinely wants to help. I lay down on my bed since I have nothing else to do and drift off. I sleep for a while and dream about what Thomas would think of this. "Oh god...Thomas." I wake up. Tears start falling quickly down my face and I curl up in a corner with my face in my hands, and weep. Just goddamn weep. Maybe 5 minutes later I guess, my cell door opens and I'm greeted with this:

"Get up 3908." The voice is very stern and forceful. Some time passes. "I said get up!" I finally look at the guard with puffy red eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I said so, now get up!" The guard practically yells at me by this point.

"Okay, okay, Jesus." I stand up, cracking my back and wiping my eyes.

"What do you want asshole?"

"Follow me."

"God not this again." I think to myself. "Maybe I'll die this time." I follow him until we arrive at the shower. A nice surprise I guess. Somewhere I've only been once, because keeping their lab rats clean is obviously not the SCP Foundations main concern.

"You are allowed 10 minutes in here. Any longer and I will remove you from the room and back to your cell. Do you understand?"

"Sure." I reply. I walk in the showers and turn on the showerhead to see if I can get any hot water. I do and it's one of the best experiences I've had here by far. I let the water just run onto me for a minute, enjoying the shower while I can. Right after I get my clothes back on, the security guard sticks his head in the door.

"Done?"

"Yeah."

"Come out then."

"I am, jeez." I say as I leave the the shower. He escorts me back to my cell.

"By the way, I'm going to be your escort from now on, so you better get used to me." He informs me with his hostile voice.

"Yeah, fuck you too."

"What did you say to me 3908?" He asks getting very serious and low with his voice.

"I said, fuck you too" locking my gaze on where I think his eyes are behind his visor.

"You know, you're like a product on a shelf with a barcode. If we aren't happy with what we get, we get rid of it." He says threateningly, pulling out his baton.

"Screw you." I tell him. "He wouldn't hit a prisoner just for insulting him." I think to myself. That's where I was wrong. Right after I say that, he throws me to the ground and starts hitting me over, and over again with his baton. The hits sting my body as he continues to mercilessly smack me with it. I feel my skin being split open by the baton, I try to curl up into an even smaller ball than I already am. I could tell he was enjoying this. I can feel blood coming out of my wounds, wetting my body. After what feels like an hour of the senseless beating, I hear footsteps pass the cell. They falter and the steps return to the door of my cell. The person yells:

"Jacob what the hell are you doing?"

"Teaching this punk a lesson." The hits stop as I uncover my head and see Felix, my guard from earlier, throw the guard up against the wall, slap cuffs onto his wrists, and throw him to the ground. Felix helps me up.

"Christ, he did a number on you." Felix says as he helps me up, and inspects my swollen black eye, bruises, and cuts on my face. "I'll take you to the infirmary." He looks at the guard on the ground in front of him. "I'm taking you to to the site director."

"Fuck you Bellemont." The guard growls at Felix

Felix pulls the guard up by his vest and puts the cold barrel of his P90 against his back. As we leave my cell I see a guard talking to another D-Class.

"They got some work for you. Follow me." The D-Class steps out of his cell and the guard says "Oh, and we're allowed to shoot uncooperative test subjects, so don't try anything stupid." They continue behind us and break left at a T junction.

We walk for awhile before we get to the director's office. We walk in the door and find the him finishing up some papers at his office. He looks up.

"Hello, Agent Bellemont. What brings you here today?" Then he notices the guard in handcuffs.

"Oh...what happened?"

"I found Agent Bittner beating this D class with baton for no reason whatsoever. When I asked him what he was doing he said: 'Teaching this punk a lesson.' He was obviously just hitting the prisoner for saying something he didn't like, as usual." Felix explains.

"Yes, you do have a history of doing that, don't you Bittner?" He says to the disgraced guard in front of him, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes in disappointment. "You're suspended to your quarters for 2 weeks, and are not to resume duty until that time is up."

"That's it?" I ask, visibly and audibly pissed. "He beats the crap out of me and gives me all these!" I point to the bruises and cuts on my face, and black eye I'm sporting.

"Well-." The scientist tries to cut me off.

"No! Not to mention that he's done it multiple times, to multiple different prisoners!" I say practically yelling. Felix turns his head and looks at me. "He should lose his goddamn job! A-

"That's enough 3908!" Felix says sternly with a force to make my stomach drop. "Thank you Dr. Campbell." He says as he unlocks the other guard's cuffs and grabs my left arm firmly, guides me out of the room, and closes the door. "What the hell was that?" He asks so angrily he makes me feel ashamed. "You can't just lose your shit like that." An awkward pause happens. "C'mon." We walk down a bunch of hallways that all look the same, until we reach the infirmary. "I'll explain what happened to the doctor and he'll do whatever needs to be done." He looks at me. "Look, I'm not mad at you. You just can't say that to anybody." He turns his head left and right looking down the hall. "I also agree with what you said." He sighs. "I can't say that in front of them, or I'll get fired, demoted, or worst case executed."

"I get it." I tell him. Happy that he's not genuinely really angry with me. He's the only guard I've met in this place that gives a damn about the people in here, and I want to keep his respect. Then, at that moment the lights go out and the emergency lights come on.

"Aw shit." He mutters. I hear the worry in his voice.

"What?" I ask. But before he can say anything, his radio comes on with a crackle.

"682 escaped containment! He fucking escaped- WATCH OUT" I can hear gunshots and screams in the background. I'll never forget what I heard in the background.

"HOLY SHIT!" Someone yells.

"RUN!" There's a roar in the background, and gunshots. Someone screams bloody murder.

"LOCK THE DOOR!"

"HE'S GETTING IN THE ROOM!" Metal crunches.

"HE'S IN HE'S-ARGH!" You can hear him choking on his own blood.

"TAKE HIM OUT TAKE-!" A scream is heard from the guard on the radio and the transmission stops. The lights go out for a moment with more screams and gunshots following it. The site director comes on the intercom and states,

"We have had a containment breach in every euclid and keter level SCP on site due to SCP 1504. All staff report to the evacuation zones until MTF can get here."

"Shit." He whispers

"Felix it's okay."

"No it's not. Every dangerous SCP in this facility is now on the loose….look, I'm going to get you out of here okay? I read your file, you shouldn't be in here."

"W-Wait-." I stutter

"Let's go." He turns down the hallway and starts running. I have to sprint to keep up with his long strides.


	3. Containment Breach Part 3

We continue down a bunch of hallways, Felix aiming his gun at every door he opens, watching out for...something I guess. I can hear screaming and gunshots even through the thick metal walls of the facility. Sirens are going off everywhere and I can barely hear our footsteps. Felix opens a door to a statue with spray paint for a face and what looks like a mix of blood, and human shit coming out of its bottom half. "JESUS!!!" Felix yells when he sees the statue letting loose a bunch of bullets into the statue. "Don't blink!" He tells me. I can barely hear him with the ringing in my ears from the gunshots.

"What? Why?" I say, my eyes instantly beginning to water.

"Because he moves when you blink or can't see him." My eyes start to water. "It will snap your neck!" He says, extremely worried.

"I'm blinking!" I call to him.

"Ok, blink!" He replies. "Also, don't turn your back on him either!" He says backing away from the door. I blink, and keep my eyes on the statue's "face". "Get as far away from him as possible!" He tells me. I run backwards. He does the same. "Blink!" I blink and the statue is instantly now a foot away from us. Felix must have blinked too.

"FUCK!!" I yell, surprised at how close the damn thing got to me.

"Now go through the door!" He orders. I do, and Felix follows suit. He closes the door and we continue running down the hallways. After a while we stop running. I lean against the wall. "What was that thing?" I ask Felix, huffing and puffing while clutching the stitch in my side.

"SCP-173." He replies. We wait for a moment catching our breath. Now that the screaming and gunshots have stopped the place has gone eerily quiet. "Ready?"

"Yeah." We continue down more corridors until we arrive at the bathrooms and hear someone sobbing, and muttering incoherently in the stalls of the men's room.

"Stay here." Felix tells me at the entrance to the bathroom. He goes in. "If there's anyone in here come out with your hands up." A short pause happens and the sobbing stops. "I'm not gonna hurt you, just come out." He says in a soothing tone that I've never heard him use before.

"Who are you?" A man asks Felix, sniffling.

"I'm Agent Bellemont." He replies. "I'm a security guard." He assures the person inside.

"Is the containment breach over?"

"I'm afraid not." Felix tells him getting quieter and softer with his voice. There's a long pause.

"Can you slide me your handgun under the stall?" The man requests, his voice cracking.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." He tells the man, his voice calm.

"I don't want to hurt anyone with it. I would just feel safer...please." There's a very long pause in which I can imagine Felix trying to decide if he wants to give him his gun or not.

"This guy wouldn't hurt anyone." I mutter under my breath.

"Ok, I'm sliding the gun under now." I hear it slide across the concrete bathroom floor.

"Thank you." The man tells Felix, his voice shaking. A pause happens.

"Sir?" I hear Felix call out. BANG!!! The gunshot is amplified in these tight spaces, and it makes my ears ring all over again. I run into the bathroom expecting to see Felix on the ground with a bullet in his head, but he was fine, just as surprised as I am. I look at the stalls to my right and see a big amount of blood and brains on the ceiling and walls of one. I'm awestruck, frozen in shock. The guy had shot himself. He would rather kill himself than face the things in this facility. Felix walks over to the stall and opens the door. It's a scientist. Felix retrieved his gun from the poor guy's hand, and the keycard from his lab coat pocket. It's a dark red keycard and has "03 Clearance" written on it.

"Keep this on you." He hands me the keycard and walks out of the stall, closing the door behind him. He leaves the room without another word. I take one last look at the viscera on the wall and follow him out. He looks straight ahead, not looking at me or looking back at the bathrooms. I can't blame him. He gave a guy a gun that he used to shoot himself. The guilt I would get from that is unimaginable. I already have enough guilt to worry about as it is.

"Are you okay?" I ask him. That's a stupid question. Of course he's not okay.

"No." He says stopping and looking at me. He takes off his helmet, and for once I see something human in a site guard. He has beautiful green eyes. He must be 20-26, somewhere around there. He has shadows under his eyes. His eyes are tired, making him a lot older than he probably is. He leans up against the wall and sits on the ground putting his head in his hands. I sit down next to him. An awkward silence passes. "Leading you poor bastards to your deaths everyday is bad enough, now I have this to worry about."

"It's okay, you didn't mean for that to happen." I look over at him to my right.

"I should've made him leave the stall first." He says, shaking his head and ignoring what I just told him.

"Felix. I-." A strong force flies into the left side of my face.

"What the-?" I look at Felix to see him get knocked over by a D-Class, and his gun stolen. Three of them surround us. The one closest to me puts his foot on my chest, crushing my already bruised ribs. "Guys, calm down, there's no reason to-ARGH!" I don't see what happened but I assume one of the prisoners kicked him in the face.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" I yell at them. The one with Felix's gun looks at me.

"Ah, this one speaks." He looks at his friends. "How about you come with us and ditch this sorry asshole."

"I'm okay thanks." I manage to heave out, the pressure on my chest increasing.

"Let her up." The one with the gun orders. The guy holding me down takes his foot off my chest. I sit up, holding my chest. I turn to look at Felix, and see him stand up. "Hey, stay down!" The gun toting prisoner orders Felix, pointing his own gun at him. Felix stands straight up.

"Last time I checked, you don't tell me to do shit." He shoots back, with the best death stare I've ever seen. The D-Class returns the favor.

"Knock him out for me." The leader I suppose tells the enforcer that was holding me down earlier.

"With pleasure." The enforcer replies with a crazy grin on his face. He starts walking towards Felix. He gets up to him and throws a huge uppercut that would knock anyone out. Felix dodges to the right tightening one of his gloves against his hand and throwing a right hook into the ugly son of a bitch's face. It connects and makes his head jerk so hard I thought it snapped his neck. The enforcer then, without warning, takes Felix's head, overpowering him, and drives it into the steel wall of the hall. It makes a sickening "DONK" against the metal, and Felix just falls to the ground limp. It didn't knock him out, but it came very close. His eyes are glassy and some blood is starting to seep through his balaclava.

"Goddamnit!" I yell at the group of delinquents surrounding me. "What do you want?" I ask.

"You." The leader tells me. And both his friends turn and look at me.

"No. No! NO!" I scream as they all start walking towards me.

"Did you know you are the finest piece of ass in this facility?" The enforcer says. He throws me up against the wall.

"Fuck off!" I yell at him. I try to push him away from me but he's too strong.

"You are never getting out of here." He whispers in my ear holding me up against the wall. I can't imagine what they are going to do to me. He feels around my body, resting his hands on my breasts. "You thought the tests were bad? That's nothing compared to what I'm about to do to you." POP!! I see the leader get his brains blown out from behind the giant mass pinning me to the wall. The enforcer turns to look at the shooter. POP POP! He gets two slugs in his chest, falling on the cold metal floor, dead before he even hit the ground. POP!!! A final gunshot puts the last D-Class to the floor as he tries to run through the door on my left. He falls to the ground writhing in pain, and holding his knee.

"AGH FUCK!" Felix walks past me and stepping over the dead bodies on the ground around him and clutching the back of his head, blood now in a flow from his wound. He turns the D-Class on his back and puts his foot on the guy's throat holding him down and choking him in the process. Felix's left hand is covered in blood from his head. He points his gun at the prisoner's face. "Please! Don't kill me!" He chokes out to Felix, tears running down his face. Felix says nothing and has murder in his eyes. He puts his left hand on his gun, and increases the pressure on the prisoner's throat. He grabs Felix's foot trying to take it off his jugular. He hits Felix's leg, but it's no use. He's too weak and Felix is too strong. There's a long pause in which I'm sure Felix is going to shoot him. He takes aim right between the eyes. His finger squeezes the trigger, hesitating. He pauses in that position for a while, the only thing breaking the silence is the prisoners sobs.

He takes his foot off the D-Class's larynx and his pistol in his holster. "Not worth it." He mutters. The prisoner curls up into a ball clutching his knee sobbing and coughing. Felix looks down at the sobbing ball on the ground in front of him in disgust. Suddenly, he snaps out of it and looks at me, worry in his eyes, like he just noticed the sobs filling the hallway he's standing in. "We need to go. Now."

"Why?" I see a black substance start to appear on the wall. "What the hell is that?" I ask pointing at the wall, Felix's panic infecting me. He turns around.

"RUN!!!" He yells, turning around and sprinting down the hallway away from the prisoner on the ground and picking his gun up off the floor. I hesitate and see a black figure coming out of the substance on the wall. I run after Felix. Guilt seeps in as I hear the guy crying out.

"What are you? NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" He starts crying even harder, and suddenly I hear his cries just stop. No fade away or anything. Just a complete and instant stop. I notice Felix slowing down and starting to stumble. He falls to one knee and groans.

"Ugh." He puts a hand on his head wound. He tries to get up but struggles, and falls back to his knee.

"Felix we have to keep going!" I tell him, trying to pull him to his feet. His eyelids droop. His position slouches. His eyes close, and he passes out. He falls to the ground and I try to pull his lifeless body up, but it's no use. It's like he's made of lead. I start to hear ragged breathing very far behind. "No." I mutter. "Not like this." Then I hear footsteps ahead. I see a security guard come out of the darkness.


	4. Containment Breach Part 4

"Hey! Hands up! I said, hands up!" The guard is getting closer and I can see he's pointing his gun at me.

"I have an injured guard!" I yell to him.

"What?" The guard starts to run over to me and notices the lifeless body of Felix. "What the hell did you do?" He asks scared at seeing at seeing one of his colleagues so weak. He takes one good look at Felix, lifts him up, and puts him in a fireman's carry on his back.

"We need to run!" I tell the guard, the breathing getting even louder. I pick up Felix's P90.

"I know, I hear it too!" He starts to sprint down the hallway with Felix on his back and me following close behind. We run for what seems like a lifetime. Him panting, and me looking over my shoulder every chance I get. We keep going until we reach the same heavy containment checkpoint as before. "Shit. Do you have a keycard?"

"Yeah." I pull out the keycard that Felix gave me.

"Swipe it! Quick!!!" He orders me, turning around and watching my back. The doors slide open slowly.

"Come on." I mutter. The doors finally open after what seems like a lifetime. I sprint through the doors and the guard does the same. I close the doors behind us and we continue sprinting. After about a minute of non stop running we find an office space to duck into. The guard lets Felix onto the ground and aims his gun at me.

"Drop it." I put Felix's gun on the ground and put my hands in the air.

"I don't want to hurt anyone." I tell him. He throws me onto the hard tile and cuffs me. He leans me up against the wall.

"What happened?" He asks, sitting down in front of me.

"What's your name?" I reply. He takes his helmet and mask off. This reveals a guy a little over fourty. He has black hair with spots of gray in it, and has green eyes.

"I could ask the same." He says, his eyes staring deep into mine.

"Sam."

"Sebastion...what happened to this guy?" He asks, standing up and removing Felix's blood soaked mask and inspecting his injury. The mask reveals a young face with dark blonde hair. "Nasty cut. How did that happen?" I explain the details of our journey up until meeting Sebastion. As he listens to the story, he stitches up Felix with a medical kit from a small bag on his waist. I finish my story. "That's one helluva encounter with some prisoners. I knew they were violent, but good God." He stands up and shakes Felix's shoulder. Felix slowly opens his eyes jumping when he sees Sebastion, reaching for his pistol. Sebastion raises his hands. His eyes full of fear. "Hey buddy, it's okay. I'm a guard...I'm with you." After a small pause Felix puts his gun back in his holster and stands up. "What's your name?" Felix asks his comrade in a hoarse voice.

"Sebastion. What's yours?"

"Felix." Felix turns towards me, pulls me up by the arm, and unlocks my handcuffs. He walks over to Sebastion and whispers something in his ear. Sebastion's face turns to understanding. He looks at Felix and nods. "Let's go Samantha." Felix says, picking his gun up off the ground. He opens the door to the office, looks left and right down the hallway, and motions for us to follow him.

Author's Note

Sorry this chapter is short. I've been dealing with school and a bit of writer's block. I hope to write more and the future, and keep up these author's notes. I will make up for the short chapter in the next one.


	5. Part 5

Felix walks out of the office space and continues down the hallway. Sebastion and I follow close behind. At one point Sebastion turns around and watches our back with his gun. "Lead on." Sebastion tells Felix.

Felix chuckles as he pulls up his gun. We walk in a line. They stay around me, seemingly protecting me. Felix and Sebastion seem to ease up after a little bit and stop being so cautious. They still are around me, but we aren't in a line anymore. We all walk side by side, Felix on my left and Sebastion on the right. Sebastion strikes up a conversation with Felix, "What were you doing before the foundation?" He asks looking over at Felix.

"I was an army ranger," Felix replies, "what about you?"

"PMC stuff. Was taking down warlords and shit in Africa."

"What contractor?"

"Can't say."

"Course you can't. You PMCs are too secretive." Felix and Sebastion laugh. After a long pause of walking Sebastion breaks the silence.

"What did you do as a Ranger?"

"Just normal infantry. Was in the sandbox for about two tours. That was like hell on earth."

"So I've heard." Sebastion comments. "Africa wasn't a piece of cake either. Everyone in the towns we liberated seemed to do whatever the warlords told them. Couldn't blame 'em though. Those guys were worse than some of the terror groups in the Middle East. Entire villages would come out to fight us, sometimes there would even be kids with bootlegged AKs and..." Sebastion trails off.

"I had something happen with a kid one time." Felix says sadly. "My squad and I got ambushed by insurgents in this small kinda town, and a kid runs from out of a building and into the group of terrorists." Felix pauses. "After we shoot at each other some more and my squad and I kill some of the guys, one of those motherfuckers handed a grenade to the kid. He was maybe eight years old. This kid pulls the pin on the grenade and runs toward my squad. He was about twenty feet away when I shot him right in the chest. The grenade exploded after he hit the ground. His fucking arm was gone and the right side of his face was destroyed by shrapnel and the blast. You could hardly tell the body was a kid anymore." Felix's voice gets caught in his throat on the last part. He looks down and I see a tear run down his cheek. "Later, after we killed all the Talibs, we check the building that the kid ran out of and we see this Arabian woman curled up in a corner. When we came in, she just started yelling over and over again, 'You killed my son! You killed my son you bastards!' She ran at me with a kitchen knife and shot her point blank with my rifle. Sometimes I still see her face, covered with tears and her eyes red with anger just lying there with that expression stuck on her face." Felix sniffs and wipes his eyes.

"Sometimes I feel that people can be worse than the monsters we have locked up in this facility." Sebastion adds.

"Amen to that man." Felix replies, his voice heavy.

"Well, Rangers lead the way. We need to keep moving." Sebastion says. Felix nods and takes point. We walk together down many blood caked black steel walls...at least they aren't bright white. After a while, we find an elevator and start heading up. I stare at Felix. He definitely looks better than earlier, now that he's been stitched up and rested for a while. His blonde hair is still covered with blood, although it's dried by now. The elevator funnily plays calm music until the doors slide open. Felix and Sebastian step out of the elevator. Felix motions for me to wait as they check left and right down the hallway outside the elevator.

"Come on." Felix tells me. I step out of the elevator. "Ok. We need to move down this hallway." He says motioning to the right hallway. "And to the left if my memory serves me correct."

"Yeah." Sebastion confirms. "We should be able to continue until we find another elevator and go up to the offices and the gates."

"Easier said than done." I tell both of them. "There's no telling what fucking abominations we'll run into."

"True." Felix agrees.

"Stopping by SCP-914 is critical." Sebastion adds, "None of us have anything to open gate A or B." Felix nods.

"Let's do it." I say to the white armored guides in front of me.

"I'll lead the way." Felix says.

"I got it." Sebastion protests. Felix nods his head, although hesitantly.

"What happened to Rangers lead the way?" Felix mutters, after our salt and pepper haired companion is out of earshot. Sebastion continues down the right hallway. We monotonously continue down many of the same looking corridors and rooms. A crackle of the intercom breaks the silence,

"MTF unit Episilon Eleven, designated Nine Tailed Fox has entered the facility. All staff report to evacuation shelters immediately." The intercom shuts off with a high pitched beep, and we stop.

"That's really bad." Sebastion says to Felix.

"I know." Felix replies grimly.

"Who is Nine Tailed Fox?" I ask.

"A task force that comes in to take the facility back...in other words, mean motherfuckers. They'll shoot you on sight and might shoot Sabation or me." Felix answers.

"How close are they?" Felix asks Sebastion.

"A fair ways away." Our companion replies

"Let's go. They'll catch up soon." Felix runs down the corridor and I follow behind, Sebastion bringing up the rear. We continue to run passing more office space and weird testing chambers. We open one door into a dark cubicle area and hear a weird sound, like crunching. Felix looks around the corner slowly and goes whiter than a ghost. My eyes adjust and I see multiple scientist's bodies littering the ground. Felix looks at me and motions to be silent and follow him. He looks at Sebastion and mouths the words "Nine three nine." Sebastion nods, dread filling his face. Felix starts sneaking his way across the office space, crouching low to the ground. I do the same and look to my right, and my jaw drops. There's this weird red giant lizard thug munching happily on a dead body. I keep my eyes trained on the back of it. I keep walking and then I trip and hit my jaw on the floor. I let out a grunt of pain and the creature jerks it's head towards me. I realize I tripped on a body, I tripped on a damn body! I realize another thing. The thing doesn't have eyes! Felix turns and looks back at me. "RUN SAM!" I jump up off the ground and start to sprint after Felix who as already run through the door at the end of the room. I look behind and see that Sebastion is running, with the lizard right fucking behind him! Sebastion makes it through the door and hits the button. He closes it right in the thing's face, making a dent in the metal. Felix and I end up in a forked hallway.

"Split up!" Sebastion shouts to me and Felix. Felix runs left and Sebastion follows. I run right and continue for about 15 yards when I hear the thing bust through the door from down the hallway behind me I run into a weird divider in the hallway off to the side. It has computers on tables on the right and two doorways one on the left and the other on the right with a window spanning both of them. I hide below the window. I hear the thing tromp down the hallway past me. I breathe a sigh of relief. About 30 seconds later I stand up, and hear footsteps come down the hallway and get down again. I hear Felix's voice yelling from down the hallway.

"Sam?" I almost stand up, but feel like there's something wrong with his voice. I just can't put my finger on it. "Sam where are you?" The footsteps get closer and stop at the window above me. Felix wouldn't yell for me in this situation.

"Felix?" I whisper. There's a pause and then the red lizard crashes through the window! It narrowly avoids me and I sprint through the doorway on my left. I sprint down the hallway and see Sebastion and the real Felix. The creature is clomping behind me and Felix shoots his P90, narrowly avoiding me and I suppose hitting the monster. I hear a roar of anger and the beast quickens it's pace.

"Come on!" Felix yells to me. My protectors sprint through and open door and I follow. I slam the button with my fist and I come through into another office space. The door closes, but the beast isn't stopped by the door this time. It slams straight through the door blowing it out of the frame! I slip on a puddle of blood and land flat on my face again! I turn onto my back to see the monster coming straight for me with its jaw wide open! It gets close, but 20 rounds of 9mm is all it gets down its throat! I stand up and turn around again and see Sebastion, my savior, empty a whole clip into the things fucking face! Felix is also turned around and starts firing his SMG into Nine Three Nine's giant maw while Sebastion reloads. I turn to Sebastion as he pulls out his handgun and tosses it to me.

"Sam! Catch!" Sebastion yells over the noise of Felix's gun. I catch the pistol and aim it right at the thing's giant face as Felix dumps round after round into its mouth, as it roars at us. I line up the sights and squeeze the trigger. A flash erupts from the muzzle and a casing is ejected as the gun's chamber is opened when hammer flies backward. I fire again and again trying to bring this damn thing down as it crawls towards us. My gun runs out of bullets. I drop the gun knowing Sebastion can't give me another mag. It's slowing down, but still isn't dead yet! It's walking is starting to get clumsy and parts of its head are blown off! We've fired about 160 rounds into this thing's face and it won't stop! We're forced to retreat through another door, as the thing gets closer into more office space. Felix takes this time before it get through the door and reloads his gun with his third mag from his vest. Sebastion keeps fire down on the creature, unloading another mag into it. At this point the thing is full of bullet holes and is covered in blood. The front of it's head is blown off and I can see its fucking skull! It quickens it's pace to get through the door as Sebastion runs out of bullets and Felix is still reloading! I back away from Sebastion as the mutilated creature before me stumbles towards Sebastian. It comes gets close to him and opens its huge mouth to devour my companion by the door! "FUCK IT!" Sebastion yells, taking me by surprise as he drops his empty P90, grabs a metal chair by a desk, and slams it with all his strength into the things head! He shatters its exposed skull apart and Felix unloads his gun, with expert accuracy, straight into its brain! He blows its brain into multiple pieces with his gun. Blood and viscera flies all over the walls and onto Sebastion. The monster collapses to the ground and a pool of blood quickly fills the area around it. I look at Sebastion, with blood coating his face. His pristine white uniform is covered in blood and he has an angry look in his eyes. His chest rises and falls as he breathes heavily. He looks at Felix, and Felix looks back.

"What are you? Fucking John Cena?" Felix says laughing to the guard covered in a dark red across from him. Felix walks over to Sebastion and he replies.

"Only when I what to be it seems." He replies smiling and joining in with Felix's laughter. Maybe it's just because we're all so strung out emotionally, but I walk over to them and start cracking up. Then, we hear a noise that makes us all snap towards the towards it. The door behind us opens and a squad of MTF comes through. The soldier at the front yells to Felix,

"Hey! Drop the gun!" And The entire squad raises their rifles at us. His and Sebastion's laughter melts off their faces along with mine. We just stare at the squad in front of us. "Are you fucking deaf? Drop the gun!" Felix slowly puts his gun on the ground and raises his hands in the air. I turn to look at Sebastion, whose pailer than a ghost. He whispers to Felix,

"Take Sam and get her out of here. Stay safe man." Felix jerks his head to look at him as our companion turns around and sprints past the body of the defeated Nine Three Nine, back the way we came.

"Get him!" I see the squad of soldiers sprint past us down through the office space to give chase, leaving one guy to watch us.

"Okay you two, turn around and put your hands against the wall. You're a guard so don't give me trouble okay?" The soldier orders. Felix complies and so do I. The soldier walks over to Felix and starts to pat him down. When he gets to Felix's legs, Felix, in one fell swoop, kicks him in the face and pulls out his baton! He swings the night stick right into the soldier's jaw knocking him to the ground. He drops his blunt weapon in favor of his fist pulling the poor guy up by his vest and knocking him out with a strong punch. He looks at me.

"C'mon!" Felix says jerking his head towards the door the soldiers came from.

"Not without Sebastion!" I tell Felix while turning to follow the soldiers and stop them from arresting him. POP POP POP! A symphony of gunshots erupts from the direction I'm headed. "No." I mutter. I look at Felix who shakes his head. He runs over to me, grabs my arm, and starts running towards the exit. My feet follow his leaving my only other friend to rot in this facility.


End file.
